Let It All Go
by itweetie
Summary: What happens after Roy and Riza are discharged from the hospital after Promised Day. Kind of fluffy, I guess. Rated M just to be safe.


A/N: I had the idea for Royai Week 2017 theme Catalyst. However, I had a lot on my plate at the time and didn't get to participate in the event.

Anyway, I decided to publish it now. Hope it's not to OOC.

Drop me a review and tell me what you thought of it.

Ohh... the title was inspired by _Let It All Go_ by Birdy ft. RHODES

I own nothing, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Bow to the cow.

* * *

Roy Mustang awoke to the first rays of sunshine coming through the window. But the window and the room weren't his. He shifted to his left side and his eyes settled on the figure lying beside him. She lay on her back breathing in slow and deep breaths. She looked so peaceful; so beautiful. Roy's face twitched at the sight of the small scar on her neck as memories of Promised Day came crashing in. The scent of her blood filled the air, he felt her cold lifeless body in his arms and he heard his voice repeating prayer after prayer, promise after promise, in hopes that someone or something will hear him and save her. He could feel his heart starting to race and he struggled to find air. A panic attack. He's had a few of those recently and every time only she could make it stop. Quickly, Roy placed a hand on Riza's stomach and felt the warmth of her body as she steadily breathed in and out. Contempt at knowing she was alive and safe Roy's heartbeat slowed down, the air no longer stanched of blood and his hearing came back. _She's alive. She's safe. She's alive. She's safe._ He kept repeating the words in his head as his panic slowly faded away. Suddenly he felt her move. Not surprisingly, Riza opened her eyes awoken by his touch and was now facing him. The pain in his eyes reflected in hers as she managed a broken smile – an attempt to let him know that they're safe. Roy smiled back at her lifting his hand to rest on her cheek. Riza placed her hand on his and ran her fingers over the scar in his upper hand. Pulling himself closer, Roy wrapped his arms tightly around her as she settled her head on the crook of his neck. He breathed in the smell of her hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Finally breaking the silence, Roy whispers – "What are you thinking about?"

Riza lifts her head to look at him as she raises her eyebrows and sighs. – "Nothing." – She pauses. – "Everything." – She shakes her head and there's a hint of a smile on her lips.

Roy gives her a lopsided grin and asks another question. – "You think it was a mistake?" – The words have already left his mouth when he realizes that he's not entirely sure he wants an answer to that question.

Sensing his anxiety, Riza tilts her head and presses a soft kiss on his lips. Roy eagerly responds clutching her even tighter. She wraps herself around him closing any gap between their bodies. Any doubts he may have had disappeared as he held her in his arms. Reluctantly pulling away for air, Roy holds her gaze.

"Morning, Riza." – Her name sounds so good. Much better than desperately screaming her goddamn rank.

"Morning, Roy." – She replies.

It didn't feel wrong. On the contrary, nothing has ever felt more right. All those years of hiding their true feelings, of pretending, of being cautious built up a torrent of emotions which couldn't be held back any longer. After Promised Day, after nearly losing each other, both of them realized how fleeting life really is. They hadn't really thought it through. Actually, no thought process was involved at all. Yesterday, they were finally released from the hospital. He offered, rather insisted, to drive her home and she accepted. He helped her inside and just as he was about to leave, he turned around reentered the apartment, closed the door and crashed his lips onto hers. His arms wrapped around her and she cupped his face pulling him closer. Nothing was spoken. Not until this morning.

He pulls away to look her straight in the eye and the words are out before he can stop himself – "I love you." – He pauses for a moment as he breathes in a deep breath before breaking the silence again. – "All else be damned. I love you, Riza Hawkeye."

Riza looks up at him. – "I love you too." – Smiling she and snuggles closer to him; the smile turning to laughter now. Roy hugs her tighter laughing with her.

There was still work to be done. The renovations in Ishval were set to begin. Roy still had to become Fuhrer. They still had to change the country. But the world would have to wait at least for today. As for them, they've waited long enough.


End file.
